Rural Setting
The Rural Upbringing Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Praesent feugiat gravida dolor vitae tempus. Donec at sapien ut metus consectetur malesuada non sodales turpis. Etiam volutpat elementum sodales. Integer tempus eros interdum orci semper pharetra. Nullam molestie elementum tortor, nec rhoncus quam hendrerit vel. 'Suggested callings for rural' Warden, Slayer 'Unusual callings for rural' Scholar 'Cultural Blessings ' Indomitable insight, For each rural members in the fellowship, increase the hope rating of the Fellowship by one additional point. Aditionally always adds his heart to any corruption roll without need to of hope, if he decides to add a hope point rolls twice the feat dice and gets the best results. 'Starting skills' 'Starting weapon skills' *(Bow) 2, spear 1, Dagger 1 *Spear 2, Long Bow 1, Dagger 1 'Specialities ' Choose 2 traits from Bludgeoning Fighter, Cooking, Area lore, Herb lore, Gardener, Leechcraft , Beast Lore 'Backgrounds:' Select one of the following backgrounds ''A voice for the weak '' *Basic Attributes:Body 4, Heart 6, Wits 4 *Favoured Skill: Stealth *Distinctive Features (Choose 2) Lordly, Just, Fair Spoken, Hardened, Generous, Energetic, Bold, Vengeful ''A Patient Hunter '' *Basic Attributes:Body 5, Heart 5, Wits 4, *Favoured Skill: Hunting *Distinctive Features (Choose 2) Adventurous, Just, Fair, Merciful, Patient, Steadfast, True-hearted, Wary ''Seeker of Marvels '' *Basic Attributes:Body 2, Heart 5, Wits 7 *Favoured Skill Athletics *Distinctive Features (choose two Traits from those listed) Adventurous, Bold, Curious, Determined, Eager, Generous, Reckless, Swift ''Restless Farmer '' *Basic Attributes Body 5, Heart 6, Wits 3 *Favoured Skill Athletics *Distinctive Features (choose two Traits from those listed) Bold, Eager, Generous, Merciful, Merry, Patient,Trusty, Tall ''Hands of the healer '' *Basic Attributes: Body 4, Heart 7, Wits 3 , *Favoured Skill Healing , *Distinctive Features (choose two Traits from those listed) Adventurous, Clever, Fair, Hardy, Lordly, Proud, Reckless, True Hearted ''Wisdom is found in the land *Body 3, Heart 5, Wits 6 *Favoured Skill Song *Distinctive Features (choose two Traits from those listed) Bold,Cunning, Determined, Fair, Gruff, Hardened, Patient, Wary 'Exclusive Rewards' Traveller's Cloak, Nothing like a good travelling cloak from the rural people. When you roll for travel fatigue, roll twice the feat die and use the better result. Shepperd's Crook More than one wolf has found how sturdy these crooks are, if you get a gandalf on your feat die, you add +4 to the injury roll. Hunter's Bow When you get a Gandalf on the Feat die using a Hunters bow, the target rolls one Success die less on his Protection test. 'Exclusive Virtues (Lore ipsum)''' A Hunter’s Resolve You have learnt to tap into the inner strength of the indefatigable and relentless hunter. Once per day you may spend a Hope point to recover a number of Endurance points equal to your favoured Heart rating Beastfriend Your bond with an animal has instil ed in it unwavering loyalty, and a wilingness to defend you. Raise your maximum Hope score by 2 points. Choose one animal from the following list: dog, lynx, raven, or wolf if you are a Donnerling . When you are engaged in battle, if an attack aimed at you produces an Sauron result, the blow hits and automatically wounds the beast instead. You may prevent this by taking the automatic wound yourself (you cannot roll for Protection). A wounded beast is put out of combat for the remainder of the scene, and will return at your side at the start of the next session only if you succeed in a Healing roll with a TN of 16. If you fail, the beast will not recover until the next Fellowship phase. You start having teached your animal companion with protect or harass *Protect You may spend a Fellowship phase and one Experience point to teach your beast to steadfastly defend you when you withdraw to attack your enemies with a ranged weapon. If you want to fight in a rearward stance, your animal protects you, counting as a companion fighting in a close combat stance *Harass Enemy You may spend a Fellowship phase and one Experience points to teach your animal companion to harass your opponent when fighting at close quarters. When you are fighting alongside your animal companion, your immediate adversary in close combat is always considered to be Weary. Militia training You have been trained to defend your town and lord. Start with 3 endurance points more and add the "Bludgeoning fighter" specialty trait. Song of Stauchnies At the end of a fight, if you have been Wounded, you may roll Song against TN 14. On a successful roll, you recover a number of additional Endurance points equal to your Wisdom rating, twice your Wisdom rating if the roll was a great success, or three times your Wisdom rating if the roll was an extraordinary success. Additionally, your injury is considered to havebeen treated successfully You may spend a point of Hope to do the samefor another member of your Company. Herbal Remedies You are learning the ancient craft of concocting salves and herbal remedies You learn to recognize which herbs qualify as Fragrant Weeds when you first select this Virtue, and can master the secrets of Poison Remedies as your undertaking during a Fellowship phase, and spending one Experience point. *Fragrant Weeds You have developed the habit of finding some herbs and roots that are said to bring vigor back into a man’s limbs. As long as you are in a wild area, you can collect enough herbs for their effect to be noticeable: When your Endurance rating drops to equal or below your Fatigue score for the first time, you are not yet considered Weary. You become Weary only when your Endurance drops again. *Poison Remedies You can find the necessary ingredients to concoct a drink that, when ingested, will help a victim shake off the effects of spider-poison, or to prepare a salve that when applied to a wound or a bruise will neutralize the action of Orc-poison. Spend a point of Hope and roll Craft against a TN of 16 to neutralize the effects of a single poison type on all members of your Company. Category:Character Category:Setting Category:Rural